Your Puppet Master Lulubell's orders
by Dakurakushita Hasu
Summary: You were my prized porcelain puppet, but even so. Why would you die for me?  Lulubell's point of view of Mimi's death... OCCness... Sequel to 'Your Puppet. Mimi's loyalty.'


Author's note: I guess this is the sequel to 'Your Puppet. Mimi's loyalty.' So... This, obviously, is Lulubell's point of view. So... please enjoy...?

Your Puppet Master. Lulubell's orders.

(Lulubell's point on view.)

Mimi? Were you really happy to have served me? Akuma, they usually hate being what they are, but you were happy. And only because you served someone. Why is that? Why do... well... why _did_ you enjoy being my servant? You knew you would only die in the end, but you stood with me til the end.

And you protected me until your demise.

Why did you? You were only a servant to me, so why did you follow me til the end? Did you not know this?

Your last words to me, were that you were happy to have been of use to me. Why? Why should a little servant girl need me? A cruel Noah? You died with a smile on your face when I replied yes. That you were of use to me. You did so much for me, why were you so loyal to me? Why couldn't you have tried to be normal? So many akuma want only to have their old life back, to be free. So why did you see this as a second chance at life?

I know you had a 'mistress' as you liked to call me, what was she like? Was she cruel to you? Is that why you need... need_ed, _someone to command your actions? Were you afraid to be alone? Simply afraid of loneliness?

You looked so happy as you gave me manicures, and as you did things for me. I can't believe your dead. I was so used to seeing your smiles. If this supposed to be a good bye?

Maybe there is a more powerful force that no one can comprehend? If so, did you believe in them?

Most would have been angry and depressed about being a akuma, having to bend to the Noah's wills. And yet you seemed cheerful about it, I can't believe I was lucky enough to have a loyal servant, one who cheerfully pulled off the tasks I asked of you. Even murder, I expected you to hate me, even if I wouldn't have cared, and yet you did not hate me or say you did. You pulled on the same smile you always do.

Where has that smile gone? I cannot find it in my thoughts anymore. I can't remember what you look like anymore. If this from the tears I'm spouting? Wait... Tears? I'm crying? Ha! Imagine a cruel heartless Noah crying. I wonder the reason. It couldn't be because of Mimi's death could it?

My tears... it has been so long since I've cried, I'd though I had forgotten how to. And yet, here I am crying.

I guess I had become to dependent on your loyalty, I almost forgot that you could still die. I thought you would have shrugged off that final injury to your body, and you would have stayed here. To follow my orders, until my end.

Mimi? I think I finally understand it. I found a journal you had kept.

Your first mistress... You missed her, she made you into a akuma, and you couldn't bring yourself to hate her. How could you not hate her? She made you suffer.

Comparing yourself to a puppet. How silly, indeed. But if that what you were, you were my most prized porcelain(Sp?) puppet.

How you could have ever been grateful to those filthy exorcists? They killed you? And yet you still were happy that they would watch your final dance? What is that supposed to mean? Your dance... Your... Death? You were really happy to even think of dying for me?

Did you know...?

Did you know that day would be your end?

How...?

I thought you wanted me to be your 'puppet master'?

I never got the chance to say...

Thank you.

Are the curtains on my porcelain puppets show closing?

Could this really have been your end?

I'm sure I'll wake up tomorrow, to your bright and cheery face. With your blue hair pulled back into pig tails, and Tessen(I think that's the name of her war fans) safely tucked into your maids dress. Then you will give me a manicure, and we will try to kill those exorcists once more. And you won't die.

Did you not know that I would heal? I heal quite easy and quickly. So why _did_ you take the attack? The only things that would have happen was the exorcists getting back the innocence. Then I could have ordered you to bring it back to me, and neither of us would be dead.

I cannot believe this.

I _will not_ believe this.

_I refuse to!_

"Mimi. I command you to... come back to me."

You would always kill just to follow my orders. Will you not fight the depths of Hell just to come back to me? Will... you stay dead this time?

I remember Allen talking to me, back when he thought I was simply a inn keeper. His words still haunt me.

His words: "I'm sure someone will miss you if you disappear." Or at least, they were similar.

I think I figured out a person who would have missed me.

Mimi, my dear prized porcelain puppet,.

Would you have missed me?

My, my.

I'm getting quite cheesy here aren't I?

I can only hope you would miss me though.

I'm sorry.

I will always be selfish. I just wanted to your your cheerful smile once more, and to tell you that you were so helpful to me. You were useful Mimi. I hope you will remember that, even in death.

You have and always will have been useful towards me. Never forget that.

My prized porcelain puppet.

I wish to tell you good bye, but the time to say that has already passed hasn't it?

I can only hope this gets to you.

But...

Good bye.

Mimi.

I hope you meet your former mistress, and I hope you are happy where ever you are.

Promise me you are happy.

And keep that promise, for you cannot fulfill my commands any longer.

~~~~Promise to keep smiling.

Your Puppet Master. Lulubell's Orders.

Daku: … Whale...

Hasu: She _means to say_: Sorry for the OOCness.

So... Yeah. Sorry for the OOCness... but I couldn't really help it. I just had to do something for Lulubell-sama~

I really like Lulubell and Mimi... Obviously...

So... Yeah...

Thank you so very much for reading this story, and please review to tell me what I should fix for future reference.

Please and thank you.

And as for the 'prized porcelain puppet' part, that's because Lulubell found out that Mimi was comparing herself to a broken doll, and Lulubell thought her loyalty would have made Mimi her prized puppet.

Did I mention I love puppets?


End file.
